The Black Saga
by GraveYardCrew
Summary: After Nessie and Jacob have a son,They move back to Forks.After a certain someone imprints,and the Voltori learn of him,He realizes that things are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story,And I am new to publishing storys,and to letting other people read my stories. I hope that you enjoy my story,and please please review,I need atleast constructive critisism. Well,Heres the summery,then the story,see you next update hopefully**

_**After Breaking Dawn,Renesmee and Jacob got married,and had a son, far as they can tell,He is being human,May not be Renesmee and Jacob take their small family back to a family reuniun with the Cullens and the wolf pack,A certain someone imprints on thier son. Not only that,but the Voltori learn of him,and plan to strike.**_

_**Leah/OCC,Post breaking dawn**_

**Chapter 1 - A trip to La Push**

_**Curtis' POV**_

I groaned as the alarm clock woke me up,and slid out of bed. I stood and stretched my aching body out as I began walking to the shower. I enjoyed the hot water relaxing my muscles and warming my body.

I let my hair flow down my back as I got out of the shower,and dryed off. Last night suddenly came back to me as I smiled at rembering my 16th birthday party my mom and dad threw me. I smiled bigger when I rembered that we was going to go visit everybody in La Push. I finished dressing and looked at the clock and relised that we were going to be late if we didn't leave soon,and mom and dad were not up yet. Either that or they have been for a while and have been spending time together..I shuddered and didnt finish the thought as I decided to nock on thier door rather than run in and jump on thier bed like a kid on christmas..Though that kid was never me,My parents always had to drag me out of bed,I take after dad.

They were not in thier room,so I went downstairs. I found them getting some stuff ready as they greeted me.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad said happily as he got up and hugged me,Me and dad were always close,We had the same interests,and almost always knew what the other wanted or was thinking. He has continued shifting,so he is young as he has been for years."Hey guy,Getting old yet?" I joked as I slapped him on the back,Ignoring the stinging from the contact with his body.

"Haha veeery funny Curtis"He picked up a box and carried it to his truck.I looked over to see mom smiling at me,her beautiful hair flowing down her back,her brown eyes,and perfect face with the human touch of her mother showing.I walked over and hugged her warmly as she held on tightly.

"We all ready mom?" I asked letting go and looking down at her. She wasn't exactly short,Im tall as dad. "Yea honey,Lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok,For some reason,the last chapter's author's note kept scrambling the words I put on there,making it look like I have no Idea how to write. Anyways,I decided to update early. Enjoy_

_Chapter 2 The drive_

_Curtis' Pov_

After we packed everything up into dads new pickup,I checked in our log house to make shure we got all that we needed. I checked all of our rooms,And walked to the front door. As I turned,I looked at our cozy house. Our quiet cozy house. It would be hard to get used to living in a big house,and being around so many people. Moving in with the rest of the Cullen's was my idea,because I have not seen the rest of my family since I was about seven. I sighed as I realised it would probebly be a very long time before I came back here. I picked up my boots and sat on the couch to slide them on. I stood up and pulled my jeans over them. I looked down and realised aunt Alice will try to get me to change my way of dressing. My boots were work boots,dirty and worn. Mom warned me about it,and Dad told me stories about her craze in clothing. He acted as if they were horror stories.

"You coming or what?" Dad yelled from the truck,Honking the horn.

I sighed and locked the door. I turned and walked to the truck. I climbed in and looked over to see a big smile on my parents faces. I smiled back as dad turned on his Cd player,and put in his CD with all his favorite songs on it. He was nearly obsessed with making ''mix tapes'' as he called it. You would think I would be the music obsessed teen.

As we drove our way to Forks,I pondered how much my family has moved. The Cullen half I mean. They just recently moved back to thier Forks house. I guess that they stay out of sight of humans,so they dont start asking questions. It feels funny to say humans like that,because I am human. I never really paid any attention while living with my mom and dad,seeings how they are more close to normal humans than a bunch of vampires. Point saying,I have to watch what happens. Like bleeding,for example. No more rock climbing and walking home covered in mud and six inch bleeding gash in my arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Mom asked quietly.

"How diffrent its gonna be living with the rest of the family again."

"We did it before" She replied with a smile.

"Yea but that was a long time ago. Im just worried about how much of a strain it will put on them with me being human."

"Don't have to worry about that,you will be safe there" Dad said confidently.

That had had apparently ended the conversation. Dad has some kind of thing about not trusting vampires. The vampire and shapeshifter being natural enemys is total bullshit if you ask me. It is just because they kill each other. Thats about as stupid as saying vampires are vampires natural enemy because they kill each other. If I was a wolf,I would not be so fast to judge vampire. Sure,I would be wary and cautious,But not all out like that.

I was about to ask dad how much he missed his pack when I started getting a weird feeling. The hair on my neck raised. I looked out all the windows.

"Looking for something?" Mom asked confusedly.

Dad looked over with an eyebrow raised. The feeling went away so I just shook my head and brushed it off. I pulled the hat over my eyes and tryed to get some sleep.

A/N:SO what did you think? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:LoveRileyForeveerMariee24,Thanks for liking my about the spelling mistakes,I don't have a beta reader,and I don't know how to get one. So for now it's just me writing the story.

Chapter 3 Charlie

Curtis' POV

I was awoken by my father shaking me. I squinted my eyes as I woke up and took in my surroundings. I knew we were in Forks. I looked up to see a very familiar house infront of me. And a memarable police car. When I looked over I didn't see my dad. I looked at the porch and saw him and mom hugging Charlie. I eyed his police cruiser. I would have to watch out for it when I decide to speed.

I smiled when I got out,and his eyes widened. I have shurely grown since last time he saw me. I was 6'2,Shoulder lenght dirty blonde hair,and I was buff. It must look like I am about to phase to him. I just work out alot.

"Hey Charlie!" I yelled as I walked over to him

"Damn boy,What are you on?" He mummered as he looked me up and down.

"Suprisingly nothing"

"Well if I catch you doing anything that requires me putting on my uniform,im not cutting you any slack" He said gruffly.

"Lets all go inside and talk" Mom said akwardly after she saw that we had been standing akwardly outside.

As we bid Charlie good bye,I eyed his cruiser again. I felt a strange pull to It. I looked over to see my parents talking to Charlie. I walked over to the car and looked at it. There was nothing special about it. I looked inside of it,and looked around. When I gave up trying to find what I was looking for,I stood back up. I was about to go to dad's Chevy when I saw something in the trees. I felt something there. Calling to me. I sighed and walked back to the truck and got ready to see the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:The last chapter was just a crutch to help me get out of my writers block. Normally people on here update every 3 months and say that but I know how pissed off I get when authers don't update normally so I will update often!

Chapter 4 Reunion

Curtis' POV

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway,I got nervous. I haven't been around them in years. I didn't know what to expect. I looked over to mom to see a hudge smile on her face. I smiled back and got out. As the family poured out of the multi story glass house. Esme,Carlisle,Edward,Bella,Alice and Jasper all stood with thier custom traits. Alice,smiling with designer clothing. Edward and Bella wearing similar dark clothing. Jasper wearing relaxed wear,and Esme and Carslile wearing nice mix matching clothing. Alice ran up to me and nearly tackled me,Giggling.

"Woa,Easy half pint!" I exclaimed hugging her back tightly.

"Half pint!" She scoulded."I rember you being shorter than me!"

"Was shortie,You HAD to know that I would have gotten taller than you eventually"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh as he came over and pushed Alice away,And gave me a bear hug.

"Killing you yet weakling!" He asked with a eyebrow raised cockyly "Thats just bullsh-" He pulled me to where I lost my breath,Not finishing my put me down and wispered in my ear "Esme will kill you if you finished that sentance"

I weezed and mummered a thanks. Jasper came up next. He didn't seem as stiff as I rembered. I sent him a dose of curiosity. He raised up his eyebrow. I sent comfidence. His eye brows shot up in suprise.

"I practice controlling my emotions alot in case I would shift. Im quite good at it. Good enough to almost create them"

"I thought I was the empath here" He said with a grin. "And if your wondering,I have practiced controlling myself around human blood"

"Looks like your doing good uncle!" I said cockyly. "how well can you stand?"

He pulled up my wrist and inhaled my scent. I was amazed at the control he had. His eyes barely darkened. I looked over to the rest of the family to see them tense up.

"Your not scared" He said grimly after dropping my arm.

"Your looking at an adrenaline addict dude,even though I have alot of confidence in you,or If i didn't,I wouldn't be scared" I said with grin. "Besides,I'm glad you have progressed"

Carslile and Esme came up and hugged me and I happily returned it.

"Im so glad you are back Curtis" She said happyly. "We missed you"

"Welcome home,I hope you are comfortable here" He said with a warm smile.

"I always am"

Bella and Edward were next. Bella hugged me and smiled.

"Got the size and muscle of Jake,and beauty of Renesemee" She smiled. "Whats that suppost to mean?" Dad yelled from where he was talking to Alice.

"Lets face it man,You got a mutt face half of the time your awake" I teased.

Edward laughed as he looked over to me.

_I would not want to be in his head. I don't have to be a mind reader or supernatural to know half the time he is thinking of food,and the other half of mom_

He chuckled and nodded as we hugged.

As I looked around my old room,I finnally understood something._ I was a total spazzy spoiled brat_. There was comic books and really expenive toys laying around. It was a total kids playroom. I sat my back pack,and duffle bag down on the floor. I would have to get Alice to help me redecorate this room big time.

"ALICE!" I yelled,Even though I knew if I had wispered her name she would hear me.

"Just a few seconds!" She yelled back.

I waited for about two minutes untill I had enough. I knew she was looking at clothes online. I saw her go to her computer when I had walked upstairs. I walked out of my door and looked left to right. A sly smile spread across my face as I turned and walked towards her room. I opened the door to see Jasper on his chair strumming his guitar. His eyes widened as he saw me just bardge into his room.

"Just grabbing something" I said as I walked over to Alice's large closet. I grabbed the closet pair of shoes and walked by him.

"What are those for?" He asked curiosly.

"A need a hostage to get her away from that damned computer" I mummered.

"You do realise she will grab it before you can do anything right?" He asked raising a eyebrow. " Emmett tried that once"

"Emmett isn't as creative as me" I said,Crouching down to one knee and pulling my military knife out of my boot. The blade was easily 7 inches long,and razer sharp. That was the only time I ever saw Jasper look scared. Not of the knife of course,But of Alice's reaction to getting her shoes turned into slippers if she wouldn't listen to me.

"Good luck" He rasped out as he went back to playing his song. It was a low tuned old song. Really gruff. Really amazing.

I walked downstairs with the knife in my hand. When I walked into the living room I heard a few gasps. Widened eyes of the vampires and other speiceis I can't say wittingly because of a certain mind reading guy monitoring me.

Alice continued typing away at her computer. I cleared my throught loudly. No response. I looked over,And kicked Emmett's foot ball at her head so hard the football nearly popped off her head.

She looked up quickly and three things happened.

1. Alice screeched my name

spewed pepsi all over moms lap when he saw what I was doing.

ran at me.

I held the knife to the shoes. She stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PSHYCO HUMAN!"

"Move any closer and Dad gets a new pair of shoes to play fetch with"

I heard dads protests and complaining in the kitchen.

"I can take that away from you before you do!"

"Im pretty fast."

"Why are you even doing this?"

"Follow me."

"What?"

I held the knife closer.

"Ok ok"

I walked backwards,With a hard faced Alice watching my every move. We eventually made it to my room.

"Ok,What is so important you had to threaten my babys?" She asked as I threw her shoes back to her.

"You are going to help me redecorate my room right?" I asked. "Unless you want Emmett to help me decorate it with his bad taste in furniture"

"Oh my goodness of course I will help!" She yelled,Almost tackled me untill she saw the knife in my hand and thought better,less chance of accident that way.

I spun the knife to where I was holding the blade. I threw it into the wall.

"I know your gonna freak out with a closet,So thats where I want it" I said just stared at me blankly.

I walked over to Emmett who was watching some action movie.

"Hey Emmett"

"Whats up squirt?" He asked,grinning.

"Got any new cars?"

"Oh yea,Come check em' out with me"

As we walked to the garage,I rembered Me and Emmett's fun times with cars and trucks. We would work on them with dad,and drive them around and buy them.

When he turned around,he smiled and held his arm infront of me.

"Ok,Whats up?"

"Rember that car you were always talking about?"

"Uh..The 67 Chevy Camaro SS?"

"Well,Awhile after you left I found one..Consider this your welcome home present''

He opened the door and I saw a beauty so amazing that I nearly passed out. There,In all it's shining glory,was my dream car.

I turned and gave Emmett a man hug.

"Thanks man"

"No problem. Hey,You even earned it with what you did to Alice!"

"Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Hell yea"

A/N:So what do you think? I need reviews,Not just to have them,I learn from them,Like I want suggestions and critisism at least. And anybody notice Rosilie wasnt in this? Where is she? Please review


End file.
